capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lisa Trevor
Lisa Trevor is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She is featured in the Resident Evil remake and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Lisa was a human test subject forced to undergo a plethora of biological experiments conducted by the nefarious Umbrella Corporation. The side-effects of the experiments mutated Lisa into a monstrous abomination. Biography Appearance Lisa’s mutations have hideously distorted her physical build. Lisa’s face is partially masked by collections of flesh from her victim. During some cut-scenes, one may be able to notice one of Lisa’s uncanny eyes through a small hole in her mask. Her oversized arms and hunched back resemble the body build of an orangutan. Furthermore, Lisa is draped in a tattered hospital gown, and chained to a pair of wooden stocks lined with iron, which act as a deterrent to Lisa's attacks. There is also a eyeball-like tumor visable on her back, a typical sign of the G-virus. Personality While in various parts of the Spencer Estate, one may hear the harrowing wails and cries of Lisa. This characteristic suggests that Lisa is incapable of utilizing a higher level of thought process, and therefore conforms to a more animalistic nature. However, it should be noted that Lisa was able to start a fire in order to warm herself, as well as write a few crude entries in her journal. She also is able to croak; "Mo...ther..." upon finding her mother's skull. Abilities Lisa is able to deal considerable amounts of damage to her victims, and should not be confronted directly, as no weapons can truly stop her. When attacked, numerous tentacles fly out and spasm from her body, a sign of the NE-Alpha parasite used to create the Nemesis Tyrant. Story Lisa was born to Jessica and George Trevor in 1953. Several years after her birth, Ozwell E. Spencer hired George to design a special mansion complex for him in the Arklay Mountains, which would also host a secret underground laboratory. Spencer eventually became paranoid that George would someday leak the mansion's secrets to the public, and ordered his henchmen to apprehend and execute George. Instead of being done away with immediately, George was thrown into a secret compartment of the mansion, and endured a subtle and lonely demise. While George was writhing in his eternal resting place, Lisa and Jessica were kidnapped by Spencer’s henchmen, and used as human test subjects for the Progenitor virus. On November 10, 1967, Lisa was administered the "B-Type" variation of the Progenitor virus, while Jessica was administered the "A-Type" variation. Jessica’s bodily systems were able to fight off the virus, while Lisa body immediately began to exhibit signs of mutation. Over a period of time, both Lisa’s mental and physical state were grotesquely altered. Jessica wrote a letter to her daughter, planning an escape from the research facility. Unfortunately, Jessica was later disposed of by Spencer's forces, as she was no longer of interest due to her negative results for fusion of the Progenitor virus. On the other hand, Lisa was put under protected observation due to the successful results with the virus, and became a canvas for further experimentation. While in the facility, Lisa developed a strong need to reunite with her parents. After receiving her mother's letter, she became distressed when Jessica was nowhere to be found, wondering if her mother had already left without her. To placate Lisa, Umbrella placed an impersonator to act as her mother. But Lisa was unable to be fooled, despite the fake's physical resemblance to Jessica. Lisa, thinking that the look-alike's face was actually stolen from her real mother, ripped it off of the imposter and promised to return it to Jessica when they were together again. Lisa served as a test subject for many years. Unlike her fellow, more fortunate test subjects, Lisa was able to survive all of their tests, regardless of the potency of the implanted virus or parasite. This uncanny immunity earned the attention of Umbrella Corporation researchers, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, who injected their formidable guinea pig with a specimen of the Nemesis parasite. To their astonishment, Lisa not only overcame the specimen, but also managed to absorb it and adapt its powers into her system. Ultimately, this was a major breakthrough for the Umbrella Corporation, that would later go on to play a pivotal role in the engineering of the G-Virus. After the G-Virus was extracted from Lisa, the Umbrella Corporation lost interest in her. As time passed, Lisa’s mutations and isolation from her mother led her to become increasingly violent. On one occasion, she brutally assaulted and killed three lab researchers. As Lisa was now seen a vestigial threat, Umbrella officials called for Lisa’s immediate termination. Sometime in 1995, Lisa was supposedly slain in an undisclosed area of Spencer’s estate. However, Umbrella did not realize that the experiments conducted on her had ironically enough left her impervious to almost all forms of battery, having little to no effect on the crawling abomination. Lisa would go on lurking through the catacombs of Spencer’s estate, secretly claiming residency in a neglected cabin. On an unspecified date, Lisa was able to find the tomb of her mother, Jessica, conveniently located under the Spencer Mansion. While she was able to recognize the scent of her mother, she was unable to open her stone coffin and "reunite" with Jessica. During the 1998 "Arklay Mountains Incident", various members of Raccoon City’s Special Tactics And Rescue Service encountered Lisa while seeking refuge in Spencer’s mansion. After either Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield (depending on the chosen scenario) solved the puzzle of Trevor's crypt, Jessica Trevor's skeleton was finally exposed. Lisa suddenly became emotionally crazed, and grabbed her mother's skull from the casket. After a bizarre display of closure, Lisa jumped into a nearby abyss. In the "Rebirth" scenario in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Albert Wesker saw Lisa in the laboratory, next to an elevator. Yet again, due to her regenerative purposes, she managed to awaken after the elevator with Wesker in it went up. Shortly later, in the main hall, Wesker met her a second time. Spencer Mansion was then only minutes away from destruction, so he looked for another way out. Lisa confronted him a final time, and a battle ensued with Wesker as the victor. She was crushed by a chandelier while Wesker escaped (before abandoning her, he told her to "Be a good girl and stay dead this time."), and was presumably killed for good when the mansion exploded due to the self-destruct sequence set off by Rebecca Chambers. Trivia *Lisa did not appear in the original Resident Evil. She was added to the remake in order to provide additional support to the background story of the game. *Lisa is briefly mentioned in Wesker's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where he says how Alexia Ashford was an experiment gone right, in sharp contrast to Lisa. Gallery Image:BiohazardPachislotLisa.png|''Biohazard Pachislot'' Image:RERemakeLisa.png|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Non-Human Characters